The present invention is directed to a dice game and a method of playing a dice game.
Dice games have been around for many years. Popular dice games include, but are not limited to, xe2x80x9ccrapsxe2x80x9d, baccarat, YAHTZEE(trademark), and others.
Known dice games have one or more shortcomings. Most known dice games are either too complicated for players to understand and/or fail to provide enough excitement to keep a player""s interest.
What is needed in the art is a simple dice game, which generates and maintains a player""s interest, provides hours of enjoyment, and provides the potential for an exceptional reward for a winning roll of the dice.
The present invention addresses some of the difficulties and problems discussed above by the discovery of an improved dice game, which is simple to learn and play. The dice game provides a potential winner for every roll of the dice. The dice game also provides substantial rewards for winning rolls, which generates and maintains player interest in the game.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a new dice game. The present invention is further directed to a method of playing the new dice game.